


Small Children Will Eat Anything

by ProwlingThunder



Series: In The Black [20]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Kids, Rafe is Not A Parent, Unattended Children, small Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Prompt!Fill. Title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



The kids had gone quiet somewhere in the middle of helping Morganna repair a com-orb.

Rafe honestly wasn't sure when it had occurred, exactly. One moment David and Alexandria were tearing through the kitchen behind him, loud and rambunctious and excited, as children were; the infant Amy sleeping peacefully in her bassinet, in the corner of his vision. Then they were quiet.

He checked on the young princess first, because he knew where she was. And then he padded out of the kitchen all together to find the young prince.

...he found him in the yard, with a field-mouse in his mouth.


End file.
